Sean Carr
| birth_place = Binghamton, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Binghamton, New York | billed = | trainer = Horace White | debut = December 4, 2009 | retired = }} Sean Carr (January 2, 1988) is an American professional wrestler. Carr wrestles throughout the northeastern United States independent promotions. Most notable independent promotions Carr has worked for include Squared Circle Wrestling (SCW) World Xtreme Wrestling (WXW) and East Coast Pro Wrestling (ECPW). In WXW and ECPW, Carr was tag team partners with Kage wrestling as Team CK. They wrestled together from 2010 until 2015 and became former Grand Slam Wrestling GSW Tag Team Champions, Squared Circle Wrestling 2CW Tag Team Champions, East Coast Wrestling Association ECWA Unified Tag Team Champions, Allied Independent Wrestling Federations AIWF World Tag Team Champions and World Xtreme Wrestling WXW Elite Tag Team Champions. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2009-present) East Coast Professional Wrestling (2009-2010) Sean Carr began wrestling for East Coast Professional Wrestling in late 2009. He won his first ECPW match against CK Kross at ECPW Empire State on December 4. He wrestled a total of seven matches in ECPW before finishing his last match on November 5, 2010 at ECPW Proving Ground, losing to Josh Thor. World Xtreme Wrestling (2011-2015) Carr debuted in WXW on June 4, at WXW C4 in a Heavyweight Championship match, losing to title-holder Brandon Scott. On November 5, Carr unsuccessfully challenged for the WXW Ultimate Hybrid Title against Tommy Suede. After forming Team CK with Kage during their Squared Circle Wrestling tenure, Carr and Kage went on to wrestle with growing success in the WXW tag team division. Their efforts were rewarded when they won the WXW Elite Tag Team Championships on May 25 at WXW C4 Memorial Day Mayhem against the champions team BYOB (August Wright and The Mastodon). Since May, Carr and Kage have successfully defended their titles during the months of July and August 2013. Squared Circle Wrestling (2011-2015) Carr debuted in Squared Circle Wrestling on August 19, at 2CW Run This Town. He went on to form the tag team known as Team CK with Kage, wrestling their debut team match on December 16, at 2CW Hot Action On A Cold December Night, in a three-way tag team match against Dewey and The Beast and team Electric Dream Machine (Loca Vida & Steve McKenzie). The match was won by Electric Dream Machine. Team CK eventually tag team gold on June 24, being the 2CW Tag Team Champions. After losing the titles, Team CK still continues to challenge for Tag Team gold as well as compete heavily in the 2CW tag team division. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) TNA Gutcheck (2011) Carr joined the TNA Gut Check tryouts when it was held in Plattsburgh, New York during May 2011. Ring Of Honor (2017) Carr made his debut during the February 11th television airing of ROH. He wrestled a singles match won by John Skyler Personal life Outside of wrestling, Carr works as a security guard. He attended SUNY Broome Community College where he studied Art and Design, particularly Graphic Design. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **''"Hybrid"'' *'Tag teams' **Team CK (with Kage) Championships and accomplishments *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW World Tag Team Championship (1-time) with Kage as Team CK *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Elite Tag Team Championship (1-time) with Kage as Team CK *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federations' **AIWF World Tag Team Championship (1-time) with Kage as Team CK *'Xcite Wrestling' **Xcite Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Sean Carr CAGEMATCH Profile * Facebook Category:1988 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:East Coast Professional Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:Security and Bodyguards Category:TNA Gut Check Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Upstate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Dynasty alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Tier Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Slam Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni